wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Promień zielony/16
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Promień zielony Dwa strzały. Nazajutrz i w pierwszych dniach poczynającego się września, Aristobulus Ursiclos nie był wcale widzialny. Czyby zatem powrócił napowrót wraz z turystami przekonawszy się o daremności starań o rękę miss Campbell? Nikt tego nie mógł stanowczo wypowiedzieć. W każdym razie, bardzo dobrze zrobił, że się nie pokazał. Młoda dziewczyna nie tylko że okazywała mu obojętność, ale doświadczała nawet pewnego rodzaju wstrętu. Nie tylko bowiem uczynił bardzo pospolitem, prozaicznem zjawisko zielonego promienia, ale nadto zmateryalizował jej sny i marzenia, zmieniając wyobrażenia co do poetycznych tradycji Walkyrie, nazywając wszystko złudzeniem. Wszystkoby mu przebaczyła, ale napaści na tradycyą odwieczną, nigdy przebaczyć nie mogła. Jakoż bracia Melvill otrzymali surowy zakaz aby wcale nie wspominali, co się stało z Aristobulusem Ursiclos. Dla czegóż mieliby to uczynić? Wszak niepodobna aby jeszcze myśleli, że upragnione ich zamiary urzeczywistnią się kiedykolwiek. Czy mogli przypuszczać aby dwie istoty taką oddychające antypatyą względem siebie, połączyły się kiedykolwiek ściślejszym związkiem? Byli oni rozdzieleni prozą gdy jedna z nich żywiła natchnienie prawdziwie poetyczne. Tymczasem pani Bess oświadczyła Partridge, że młody pedant wcale nie myślał opuścić wyspy, ale ukrył się tylko w swojem schronieniu, w chacie rybaka. Nie było w tem nic nadzwyczajnego. Aristobulus Ursiclos jeżeli praktycznie nie studyował natury, to niewątpliwie rozmyślał nad podniosłemi zadaniami umiejętności w własnym domu. Czasami zaś wybiegał w pole z fuzyą, czyniąc straszliwe spustoszenia między skrzydlatą rzeszą. Być może zaś, że żywił jeszcze jakąś nadzieję. Może nawet spodziewał się, że skoro pragnienie miss Campbell ujrzenia zielonego promienia zostanie zadowolone, zmieni niewątpliwie dotychczasowe dla niego usposobienie. Wszakże w kilka dni później miał miejsce wypadek, który byłby się bardzo smutnie zakończył dla naszego młodego uczonego, gdyby Olivier Sinclair nie wdał się w to i nie uratował swego rywala. Działo się to dnia 2 września po południu. Aristobulus wyszedł celem studyowania znajdujących się skał, zajmujących całą przestrzeń na południu wyspy Jony. Szczególniej masa kamienista zwana stack zwróciła uwagę Ursiclosa, postanowił nawet wedrzeć się na szczyt takowej. W każdym razie był to krok wcale nierozsądny, albowiem skała najeżona złomami czyniła przystęp niepodobnym. Jednakże Aristobulus nie zrażał się nieprzebytemi prawie przeszkodami. Zaczął powoli wdzierać się i z pomocą rosnących tu i ówdzie krzaków zdołał się nareszcie dostać aż na sam wierzchołek stack. Znalazłszy się u celu wyprawy, oddał się z zamiłowaniem studyom meteorologicznym, kiedy zaś przyszło do schodzenia, zejście okazało się niemożliwem. Badał on rozmaite części skały, i na każdym kroku znajdował niepokonaną zaporę. Nareszcie poślizgnął się i niezawodnie spadłby w odmęty płynącego tam strumienia, gdyby nie zatrzymała go gałąź wysokiego drzewa. Tym sposobem zawieszony miedzy niebem i ziemia, czekał co dalej nastąpi, i co chwila donośnym głosem wołał o ratunek. W tej chwili przechodził Olivier. Ujrzawszy w tak komicznej pozycyi uczonego, zaczął się śmiać, ale wreszcie ulegając popędowi szlachetnemu, postanowił go uratować. Ratunek był bardzo trudny a nawet groził niebezpieczeństwem, wreszcie przecież po wielu usiłowaniach powiodło mu się sprowadzić naszego uczonego drugą stroną skały. – Panie Sinclair, rzekł Aristobulus gdy już stał pewną nogą na gruncie, źle obliczyłem kąt zagięcia wąwozu, ponieważ on jest prawie prostokątnym. Ztąd też musiałem się poślizgnąć i upaść. – Panie Ursiclos, odezwał się malarz, jestem bardzo uradowany, że miałem sposobność uwolnienia pana z tak przykrej pozycyi. – Pozwól mi pan sobie podziękować... – Nie warto się nawet trudzić, rzekł malarz, spodziewam się tylko, że mi pan równie dopomożesz gdy się kiedykolwiek znajdę w niebezpieczeństwie. – Bez wątpienia. – A zatem zamawiam sobie odwzajemnienie się. I dwaj młodzieńcy rozstali się. Olivier Sinclair nie uważał za stosowne opowiadać o tym wypadku, który uważał za nic nie znaczący. Co się tycze Aristobulusa Ursiclos, ten równie milczał, czuł jednak pewną wdzięczność dla człowieka, który go uwolnił od niebezpieczeństwa. Ale ów sławny promień? Trzeba nareszcie coś o niem powiedzieć. Każdy go widzieć pragnął, a nie było czasu do stracenia. Jesień niezadługo pokryje niebo nieprzeniknionemi chmurami. Wieczory już były bardzo smutne. Niebo nie przedstawiało się jak płachta lazurowa. W rzeczywistości, stan ten niezmiernie zmartwił tak miss Campbell jako i Oliviera Sinclair; dwojga zaciekłych badaczy horyzontu. Tym sposobem minęło cztery dni września, pogoda była fatalna. Każdego wieczoru miss Campbell, Olivier Sinclair, pani Bess i Partridge, oraz dwaj bracia Sam i Sib, usiadłszy na skale, nie spuszczali oka tak z powierzchni morza jak i z namiotu niebieskiego rozpiętego nad ich głowami. Niestety! niebo nie przedstawiało żadnej nadziei. Rozchodzono się więc ze smutkiem, a przy pożegnaniu, każdy wymawił tajemniczo ten wyraz: – Do jutra! – Do jutra! mówiła miss Campbell, a za nią powtarzali to samo dwaj bracia dodając: – Mamy przeczucie że to jutro będzie szczęśliwsze... Każdego wieczoru bracia Melvill miewali dziwne przeczucia, ale się dotąd ani jedno nie urzeczywistniło. Nareszcie jednego dnia wskazówka barometru lawirująca dotąd miedzy pogodą a niepogodą zatrzymała się na napisie: czas piękny. Niepodobna określić niepokoju, jakiemu podlegali wszyscy przez cały dzień. Z prawdziwą obawą a nawet z bijącem sercem przypatrywano się horyzontowi, czy jaka przypadkowa chmura nie zaćmi jego czystości. Bardzo szczęśliwym zbiegiem okoliczności powiał lekki wiaterek, i zaczął przepędzać chmury, nie był przecież w stanie usunąć wyziewów powstających z morza, w czasie wieczorów jesiennych. Wieleż to dni trzeba było jeszcze oczekiwać aby ostatecznie natrafić na chwilę bezwzględnej jasności lazuru nieba. Wspomnionego właśnie dnia wszyscy pozostawali pod wpływem niezwyczajnego wzruszenia. Bracia opróżnili z tabaki cała tabakierkę, a Olivier Sinclair, nieustannie wybiegał na szczyt skały, aby się przekonać, czy nie nadciąga jaki fatalny obłok. Przyspieszono nawet podanie obiadu, goście siedli do stołu o godzinie 5. w nadziei, że należy koniecznie się spieszyć i nieustannie czuwać nad stanem nieba. Słońce zachodziło dopiero o godzinie 6 i 49 minut, można było zatem badać je aż do ostatniej chwili. – Jestem pewny, rzekł brat Sam, zacierając ręce, że nareszcie obaczymy go. – Ja takie same żywię przekonanie, odpowiedział brat Sib. Tymczasem około godziny trzeciej powstało na niebie coś podobnego do chmury barankowej i popychane wiatrem, skierowało się w stronę oceanu. Miss Campbell pierwsza to dostrzegła. Nie mogła powstrzymać się od wykrzyku. – To chmurka pojedyncza, odpowiedzieli wujowie, nie ma więc czego obawiać się. – Ona płynie daleko prędzej niż słońce, dodał brat Sam. Nie pozostanie więc w miejscu i rozpłynie się w przestrzeni. – Ależ przecież ta chmura nie jest skutkiem zbitych parowań, wyrzekła miss Campbell. – Zobaczymy. Olivier Sinclair szybko pomknął i dostał się aż na szczyty ruin klasztoru. Ztąd daleko lepiej można było obserwować aż do granic wyspy Mull. Powrócił po niejakiej chwili pocieszając, że prawdopodobnie nic się nie stanie; że chmura ta jest na niebie jedynie tylko zabłąkaną, że niepodobna, aby mogła znaleźć poparcie w atmosferze suchej, więc niezawodnie zniknie. Tymczasem chmura barankowa postępowała nieustannie. Na wielką radość wszystkich dotąd nie zasłoniła ona słońca i jeżeli płynęła po niebie, to jedynie skutkiem podmuchu wiatru. Prześlizgując się tym sposobem w powietrzu, przybierała rozmaite kształty. W początku będąc tylko niewielką plamką, wydłużyła się następnie w kształt ryby, z głową jakby psią. Po chwili zbiła się w massę, zmieniła w kulę, ciemną we środku a jasną po bokach i ostatecznie zajęła całą tarczę słoneczną. Krzyk wydobył się z piersi miss Campbell, wyciągnęła ona ku niebu oba ramiona. Gwiazda promienista pod zasłoną niespodzianą rzucała tylko jeden pas światła ku wyspie. Wreszcie cień ustąpił i słońce pojawiło się w całym swoim blasku. Cień zniżył się ku horyzontowi. Po niejakiej chwili zniknął jakby zapadł się w jakąś otchłań na niebie. – Nakoniec zniknął, rzekła wesoło młoda dziewczyna, jeżeli znowu nie nadejdzie inna jaka chmura. – Uspokój się miss, odpowiedział Olivier. Jeżeli obłok ten tak szybko zniknął, to dowód najwyraźniejszy, że nie spotkał na swej drodze żadnego innego wyziewu, czyli, że cały zachód jest zupełnie swobodnym od chmur. O godzinie szóstej goście zebrani na stanowisku wpatrywali się w świetlaną tarczę słońca. Nareszcie, nareszcie słońce coraz bardziej zapadało się. Na horyzoncie zarysowała się olbrzymia, majestatyczna kula, rozpalona do czerwoności, wydająca przytem złotawe promienie. Miss Campbell, Olivier Sinclair, bracia Melvill a nawet pani Bess i Partridge pozostali milczący wobec tego uroczego zjawiska. Tarcza była jasna zupełnie, nigdzie nie pojawiła się ani jedna chmura. – Sądzę, że tym razem ujrzemy go, odparł brat Sam. – I ja jestem tego pewny, dodał brat Sib. – Milczenie moi wujowie, zawołała miss Campbell. Zamilkli powstrzymując nawet oddech, jak gdyby w obawie, żeby własny ich oddech nie zasłonił słońca. Gwiazda promienna coraz bardziej obniżała się. Wszyscy patrzali nie śmiejąc oddychać. Nakoniec już się utworzył rodzaj obrąbka słonecznego, słońce zbliżyło się tak do powierzchni morza, że zdawało się, iż tonie w niem. Nagle rozległy się strzały tuż między nadbrzeżnemi skałami, wzniósł się dym aż ponad szczyty. Powietrze a raczej wietrzyk pochwycił go i popchnął dalej. Zmienił się nareszcie w lekką ale czarną chmurę zasłaniającą słońce i tym sposobem dla widzów znikły promienie, jakie wydawało słońce. W tej chwili z fuzyą jeszcze dymiąca pojawił się jak zawsze Aristobulus Ursiclos. – A tego już dosyć! zawołał brat Sib. – Tego nawet za nadto, dodał brat Sam. – Żałuje mocno, żem go nie zostawił na skale, bąknął Olivier Sinclair. Miss Campbell zaciąwszy usta i zacisnąwszy pięści nie wyrzekła ani jednego wyrazu. Jeszcze zatem raz z przyczyny niefortunnego Aristobulusa Ursiclos stracili sposobność ujrzenia promienia zielonego!